The Burn that Cannot be Healed
by Frisk-a-Roar
Summary: This is a one-shot for BOTH Kataang and Zutara. Yes. Something you BOTH can read for once. It's sad, depressing, and is sure to prove a point.


Hey, this is something for BOTH Kataangers and Zutarians!

I have found someone with a VERY good point. This little note is to EVERYONE! Though mainly Zutarians AND Kataangers. (I didn't write this note, but whish I did, because it's exactly how I feel.) (But I did right the one-shot after it.)

_ooo_

_I actually don't know why people find the idea of Aang and Katara being together as typical, especially because Aang is NOT your typical hero. In fact, he's as atypical as they come. He has NO home. NO familial ties. He is literally the LAST of his race and he has spent ALL three seasons on the run for his life. On more than one occasion he has escaped only by the skin of his teeth and always with the help of his friends. He's already failed in a huge, monumental way at Ba Sing Se and, lest we forget, he NEVER asked to be the Avatar! It's not like the kid was touched with a golden rod. On the whole, his life sucks!_

_Is it really too much to expect that he would be with the girl he has adored since the beginning of the series, his best friend? I don't happen to find that typical or clichéd at all. If anything Zutara is the cliché and it's been done to death. The story of the bad boy and the good hearted girl who can save him. The story of two lovers from rival families, doomed to never be together. Wow, because that NEVER happens in literature or the movies. So original. sense the sarcasm_

_The fact is Zuko is a hero, too...an anti-hero. His story has actually been one of a hero's fall from grace and his struggle to redeem himself. Beyond his banishment, Zuko didn't really lose anything (and when you consider what a whack-a-doo his father is maybe the banishment wasn't a bad thing...digressing.) Anyway, Zuko's misery, while compelling, is more often than not self-inflicted. He screws himself over. Which means, when he finally finds the internal peace he's been looking for over the past two seasons he's going to be set, because the only person standing in Zuko's way right now is Zuko._

_Furthermore, love of Katara doesn't even factor in to the story the writers are weaving for Zuko. The boy can't love himself or trust his own instincts. He has very little self-confidence. What exactly is he supposed to bring to Katara? If he can't love himself then he can't love her._

_Zuko's quest this entire series has been to find himself. He needs to achieve inner peace and develop a love for himself. That's his story. It always has been. Aang wants to save the world, but more than that, he wants Katara. He loves Katara and that love for her has been his driving force in past seasons. That's his story. Katara has been waiting for the Avatar to return. She had deep faith in him unseen and then, after she met him, there was no denying the cosmic connection between them. The obvious setup from the beginning was that this girl's destiny was intertwined with the Avatar's. She's even said it several times throughout the course of the series. It was meant to be. That's her story. How people figure Zutara factors into either of these storyline arcs is beyond me._

_But that's just my humble opinion._

_And that's not to say I don't get the draw of Zutara and recognize where it can be exciting and dangerous. From a writing standpoint it's gold. There's a lot to work with there and a great potential for drama and angst (though the same can be said with Kataang.) Believe me, I get the appeal of this couple in fandom but as far as canon is concerned I don't understand why people imagine it's going there because the very idea factors into none of the themes we've been given for these characters thus far._

_The lesson hasn't been that Zuko needs the love of a good woman to redeem himself (Mai has already proven this). The lesson is that Zuko needs the love of Zuko to redeem himself. The theme between Aang and Katara…love is undying and love strengthens. Love perseveres and overcomes all obstacles and we're seeing that with them right now. Whether you argue that their love is romantic or platonic you cannot deny that it's all encompassing and that it's REAL. It won't simply be swept under the rug to cater to Zutara because that is NOT the story the writers have been telling us thus far._

_But again, that's just fact. It is delicious fact, you must habeeb it._

000

Though I have no bad feelings towards Zutarians because a lot of them out there are super-duper writers, I just hate it when Zutarians cast Zuko and Katara together, and just leave poor Aang Hanging. I don't mean anything harsh, because I am just an eleven-year-old that doesn't know much apparently, but I just can't see how people can otherwise pair Aang and Toph together, and Zuko and Katara, it just doesn't seem right to me. I however love kataang, but have forced myself to read some Zutara stories and found they weren't SO bad (note the 'SO'). But I would never place the pairing in my mind, and wrap myself around the idea, but, hey it's my opinion.

Oh, and Zutarains I DO respect your opinion. You have a right to that. So for the war between Kataangers and Zutaians, I really don't believe there is much of a war. Honestly. Just a bunch of people with different opinions, and other people with their own opinions who yell at the others because they don't support their opinion. People, it doesn't have to be a war, if you all would stop being so gosh darn pushy! Lol :-)

Anyways, TO THE STORY, DUN DUN DUN DUN!

000

(By the way, as in context with that _incredibly _long authors note, this short fic basically tells what zutara would do to Aang, because most zutara stories can NEVER truly import what he really feels.)

* * *

**The** burning feel—the atomic aching that raged within his heart, could not be quelled. The flame itself, flickering in an uproar that unmercifully burned the hollows of his chest, as he was forced to stare at the idle of his life—the true force which had compelled him to win the war—to only stand in the embracement of someone who had once been his enemy.

"_Be strong," _he had told himself, time and time again. _"She's happy now. Don't begrudge that."_

But how could he not

How could he not love her?

How could he not envy the love _she _shared with _him_?

The way they stared into each other's eyes; the way she smiled when they passed one-and-other, brushing shoulders with a blush. How could he not envy this?

It burned him. Worse than any fire bender could hope inflict. This fire raged in his heart; this fire burned him from the inside out. This fire brought to him the pain of a thousand lashings; the sting of a thousand cuts; and the numbness of million breathless days. He could not live without her returned love—but with every hope the spiraled in his central core—he knew he would try.

Someday—any day—if the time comes, and her love could once again shine in the darkening skies that were alight in his mind, he would welcome her with open arms. After all, she had been with him once, there was still hope, and he could accept that.

He knew—as much as he tried—he could never let her go. She would always be there: being the whispering conscience that loomed in the passageways of his heart, that would sometimes unbind the fire into a swollen mass of love, and leave him a sentiment of peace. Though these washes of an unburned heart were rare, for he was forced to face the burn everyday—watching _them_ together—he would take the refuge from the pain gladly. Just reminiscing into the days when this love had been for _him_, and him alone, could subdue him to a moment's happiness.

There had been a day, when she had loved him—and there could be a day again. The opening doors of unbinding love were always unraveled as the threads of life spun their turns, and graced all those with the power to shine even in the most complicated ways.

He was not selfish. And as he couldn't stand the weight he had been forced to bear with an undying flame, he would take it—he was strong. Though sometimes he would wonder:

"_Am I strong enough?"_

He loved her. But she didn't love him. From the fateful day she had renounced her love, he had been damaged—beyond any form of repair. The tears no longer threatened to fall, because there were no tears left to shed. Because from that fateful day, they all had been drained. He was no crybaby, but once you've lost something you love—especially when it's more than anything else on this earth—expectations may once be on hold.

The burn was unbearable, but he was able to push past it. Because from the very start of his new life, after a hundred years in an iceberg, he was able to yield forward because of _her_; _she _was the key that had kept him going—and she still was. She was not dead; she was still there to grace his presence, with a smile or a nod. So he would look into her beautiful blue eyes, and instantaneously he would know he could keep going—for her—his love. And though it tore him—it burned him—he would keep going.

He loved her enough, but would _never _let her **go.**

* * *

Well, that was depressing—and short. Sorry about the long author note, but I like to prove points, and get some other opinions on the way so review.

I'm thinking of making a story out of this; so if you like this idea let me know.

I was trying to go for something _both _kataangers and zutarains could read. Lol. But just so you all know I am a _huge _kataang supporter—it's just so perfect. And sorry if I didn't get Aang's true feel in this, it's quite hard, considering I've never written anything like this before. I'm sorry it sucks, too; I'm new to writing (just started last year in fourth grade) I'm just getting into fith grade now, so maybe my teacher will help me out on some things lol!


End file.
